


Ok, and how do you spell that?

by Fox_on_the_Ice



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (what are these tags?...Idk), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cookies, Cute, F/M, Hot Chocolate, I am running out of ideas for these, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Teasing(non sexual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_on_the_Ice/pseuds/Fox_on_the_Ice
Summary: Shinwon works at a local cafe where he meets a cute girl by the name of SeiPrompt: Shinwon is a barista at a coffee shop and intentionally misspells Sei's name written on the cups.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ok, and how do you spell that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, it's been a while. So I wrote this over on the Pentagon amino for an internet friend of mine. Her name is Sei so that's why the character's name here is the same. I wanted to change it to y/n but then realized that that would disrupt the whole point of the prompt. So hopefully you enjoy, let me know if there are any mistakes, as English is not my first language, and even though I try to triple check everything, something might still slip through the cracks. 
> 
> Onward to the story!

“Next!” Shinwon’s melodic voice sounded through the small cafe. The scent of roasted coffee and caramel sweets swirled around the place as more and more people crammed into the small room, most of them college kids looking for an early morning fix.

It was 7 am, a week before finals and most of the people slugging around look like zombies. The boy behind the counter smiled at every single person that walked up to him, even the ones that didn’t have the energy to look him in the eyes. He cutely wrote their names on their cups, dotting the I’s and the J’s with hearts and giggling every time someone blushed at them once they noticed.

This was a regular hang out for many, be it young or old; some say it’s because of the mouthwatering sweets, others because of the bitter concoction they poured into their bodies every morning before they went on with their daily lives.

About an hour later there was a lull in activity so Shinwon started wiping down the counter. The little bell above the door rang letting everyone know that a new person has entered the shop. A shy girl made tentative steps toward the counter, scanning the neatly written menu that was outlined behind the cash register in colorful chalk.

“Are you ready to order?” A cheerful response snapped her out of her concentrated state. She turned towards the barista with wide eyes, internally looking him over.

“Ooh, sure…um can I get a hot chocolate and some water, please?” The girl sheepishly looked to the ground, finding her neatly laced converse more entertaining than the handsome boy in front of her.

“Sure thing, that will be 3,45 and I’ll also need your name.” His eyes sparkled as he picked up a brown cup and a marker.

“huh…Oh! My name…My name is Sei.” The girl nodded her head as if confirming it for herself. Shinwon smiled and quickly scribbled it on the cup before sending her off to a table.

The girl pulled out her phone and mindlessly browsed social media while the soft chatter around her blended her into the background. The barista stole glances towards her every so often. For some reason, she caught his attention. His coworker brought him out of his daydream when he set a piping cup of chocolate next to his now discarded rag. He said a quick thank you before he got ready to disturb the seemingly unaware girl.

“Sei! Sei your hot chocolate is done!”

Sei got up with a start and made quick strides towards the counter. Shinwon handed her the cup, their fingers lightly touching.

“Here you go! Enjoy!” He gave her one last smile before reluctantly letting go of the cup.

Sei lightly smiled and looked at the cup. Her smile, however, slowly became a frown.

“Oh, thank you” she glanced at the worker's name tag “Shinwon”. She turned around, trying to walk away when she heard Shinwon call out to her again.

“Wait! Is something wrong? You stopped smiling.” He pouted and leaned on the counter.

“No! No! I mean…it’s fine it’s really not that big of a deal!” The girl tried to shrug it off, but Shinwon was nothing if not persistent.

“I-Yyou spelled my name wrong that’s it” Sei held up the cup and gave a nervous chuckle while pointing at the name.

“My name is Sei, S-E-I, you spelled it Say… It’s fine though! Really! It happens a lot.”

Shinwon raised an eyebrow and scanned her eyes and then the cup “I’m sorry Sei…here have a cookie…on the house of course!” He opened the display case where the cookies baked to perfection laid on brightly colored napkins, just waiting for someone to sink their teeth into them. Smiling, he handed the chocolate covered confection to a now speechless Sei.

“And don’t worry, the next time you come I promise I’ll get it right.” He gave her a playful wink. Sei grabbed the cookie and blushingly made a quick escape out of the store.

* * *

It was a few days before Sei made her way back to the café. To say Shinwon was looking for her every single shift he had was an understatement. He even stayed after and lingered in one of the booths by the window waiting, wanting to see the cute blushing girl again. It was in the middle of the morning rush and he was serving about 4 different customers when Sei walked in. The girl stood in line casually looking at her phone. She gave a glance to the front of the line where she spotted Shinwon. He gave her a little smile before returning his attention to the customer. She was imagining it, right? There’s no way he remembers her…right?

She watched him as he meticulously signed every single cup and smiled at the customer while giving them their change back. He was **_very_** attractive, to say the least. Sei watched his every movement, every smile, every crinkle of his eyes. They’ve only talked for about 30 seconds before and yet there was some unknown spark between them. She didn’t know anything about him besides his name and the fact that he worked here while he knew even less about her.

The line seamlessly disappeared and soon she was face to face with Shinwon’s smiling face again.

“Hi Sei! What can I get for you today?” He leaned closer; his elbows perched on the counter.

“You…remember me?” Sei asked shocked as she started picking at her sleeves.

“Of course! I try to remember the customers I’ve wronged so I can make amends.” He dramatically put a hand over his heart and looked pained, making Sei laugh. 

“CAN YOU SAVE THE LOVEY DOVEY SHIT FOR LATER SOME OF US HAVE PLACES TO BE!” A businessman yelled from the back of the line making other people groan in agreement. Sei looked down again, red in the face as he quickly ordered the same as last time and handed Shinwon a 5-dollar bill, telling him to keep the change. She took the receipt and sprinted to a free table. Shinwon looked at her from the corner of his eye as he took the other cranky-people’s orders. He subconsciously kept pushing Sei’s cup towards the back of the line, her drink not being made when it was supposed to.

Sei noticed this and let out an annoyed huff, puffing up her cheeks. Was he messing with her? She wanted her early morning sugar fix or else she’d get cranky. Once she saw no more people were joining the line, she deemed it safe to step up to the counter.

“Hey, what gives? You made drinks for 8 people who were behind me in line before you even picked up mine.” Sei spoke in a quiet, yet firm voice. Shinwon flushed a bit before he fumbled with her now prepared hot chocolate.

“Here! I’m sorry! It was just that the people seemed impatient and you sat down, so I assumed you had time to wait.” He gave a little mock-bow and looked her right in the eyes.

“It seems I just can’t do anything right around you.” He whispered more to himself than anything.

Sei picked up the cup and brought it up to her lips but before the hot liquid could burn her throat the black marker on the side caught her eye.

“Siena? Who’s Siena” She gave Shinwon a skeptical look while he just sneakered and looked away.

“Sorry? Want a free cookie to make it better?”

Sei smirked, “You better give me two just in case I’m still offended.”

And that’s how Sei left the café with two free cookies and a smirk on her face.

* * *

Sei mustered up the courage and decided to come back again the next day…this time when the café was a ghost town. She courageously walked up to the counter but soon deflated once Shinwon turned around.

“Hi!” She spoke a bit too loudly, cringing at the sound of her own voice.

“Hi, Sei, not to be rude or anything but don’t you have work or school or something?” Shinwon asked tilting his head in genuine curiosity.

“Oh, um…Am I bothering you? I have classes in the late afternoon so I’m free most of my mornings.”

“No no! You’re not bothering me at all! I was just curious. Usually, people grab their coffee and go. Plus, they mostly look like zombies and you well, …You look good.” As soon as those words left his mouth, he turned around embarrassed by the cheesy statement.

“Anyway! What will you have? Same as usual?” Shinwon quickly bounced back.

“ ’The usual’ I’ve only been here 2 times” Sei chuckled but still nodded.

“Well, that’s as usual as I can bother remembering” He took the marker and with a devious grim wrote something down. “Go sit down and I’ll bring it to you.” Sei nodded and sat down. This time though her phone remained in her pocket as she scanned her surroundings, her eyes finally landing on the barista making her drink. She wasn’t aware he was speaking to her until he moved out of her peripheral vision.

“Sei?” his voice sounded next to her.

“Huh? Oh, sorry I must have dozed off for a bit.” She said sheepishly

“It’s fine, I just asked why you don’t drink coffee? I mean this is a coffee shop.”

“Don’t like the taste! Bitter is not something I mess around with.” Sei reached out for the cup and spun it around.

“Seirara... seriously?” She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Ok at first it really was an accident, the second time I just wanted to see your reaction and now I’m doing it to tease you,” He said with a cocky smile.

“Be malicious to your customers and they might not come back Mr. Shinwon” She spoke coolly while taking a sip of her drink.

Shinwon looked spooked for a second before resetting his face.

“I’m sorry miss Sei, it won’t happen again I promise.” He did a bow, a full 90-degree one. Sei smiled almost spilling delicious chocolate everywhere. Before another word could be uttered Shinwon disappeared.

He quickly came back, however, and with a chocolate-covered cookie that he handed to her none the less. I have to get back to work but uh…here, another…apology cookie.”

Sei left with a warm feeling in her chest again but this time she wasn’t sure if it was the hot chocolate warming her insides or something else.

During the weekend Sei opted out of visiting the café, plus she had schoolwork to catch up on.

On Monday however, she happily skipped down the familiar street to the little cozy café again. The little bell above the door greeted her and welcomed her to a new week.

She searched the faces in the place and saw a few kids from her class that she apparently never noticed come here before.

The one face she really wanted to see wasn’t there though. She waited a bit to see if he would come from the back room but Shinwon was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed her hot chocolate from another employee…A young girl with a fake smile and a forgettable name.

She tried coming again around 3 o’clock and yet still no Shinwon. Her week just got crappier from thereon.

She tried coming again on Tuesday, Wednesday and even Thursday and still…no Shinwon. Was he sick? Did he quit? Or maybe he got fired for giving Sei all those free cookies? The more she thought about it the worse she felt. On Thursday though she finally mustered up the courage to ask the young female barista of his whereabouts.

“Shinwon? Oh! The tall Korean guy? Yea he’s working the night shift this week, apparently, he switched with someone.” Sei thanked her profusely and left a few dollar tip in her favor.

The next day Sei decided against going there in the morning instead she went to her class and then straight to McDonald's afterwards. She picked up a couple of burgers and some fries before bolting towards the café. She glanced at the clock and noticed it would be closing in a few minutes…she really hoped she’d catch him.

Once she made it here (she may or may not have ran a bit towards the end) She spotted the employees making their ways towards their cars or to the bus stations to catch a ride home. Spotting Shinwon in the crowd wasn’t hard considering that between him and the other 3 employees left he was the tallest.

“Shinwon!” Sei yelled, still trying to catch her breath.

Shinwon squinted in her direction “Sei? What are you doing here?”

Sei lifted the bag and shook it a bit “I um...I was hungry and was just passing by and thought that maybe…you’d…you know, you’d want some too?” Sei said suddenly realizing how embarrassing this whole situation is.

Shinwon blinked at her once, twice and started laughing.

“Really? How did you know I like McDonald's?”

“I uh, I guessed? I didn’t have a well thought out plan, this whole thing was kind of instinctual.” Sei confessed, wanting the ground to swallow her.

Shinwon made tentative steps towards her as if she was a scared wild animal. Sei basically pushed the bag in his arms

“Here!...have a nice meal” her words got quieter as she spoke.

Shinwon took the bag and examined it. Something caught his eye…it was a word written in marker. He smirked as he asked Sei about it.

“Sei? Who’s Shinnon?”

Sei, finally relaxed and gave a devilish smile. “I just wanted to tease you”

“Haha, by the way, I expect you to bring that sense of humor to our date”

Sei’s breath got caught in her throat for a second. “Our…Our date?” She asked shocked.

“Yes? The one we’re having tomorrow. Casual attire is preferred, please and thank you.” The barista hummed between the bites of his burger.

“This is probably the crappiest way I’ve ever been asked out.” Sei chuckled with fondness

“So, is that a yes?” Shinwon stopped eating for a second to look at her.

“…Yes”


End file.
